Victory Is Ours (Updated Version)
by Asphodel Chestnut
Summary: Victoire Weasley has always been a secretive girl. She had always been well preserved, clean cut and always followed by the rules. So what happens when she starts to fall for her childhood best friend Teddy Lupin? IT'S COMING BACK GUYS!
1. Our Story Begins

_Victoire Weasley has always been a secretive girl. She had always been well preserved, clean cut and always followed by the rules. So what happens when she starts to fall for her childhood best friend Teddy Lupin?_

* * *

_Victory Is Ours_

* * *

**Chapter 1: Our Story Begins**

Victoire Weasley has always been a secretive girl. She had always been well preserved, clean cut and always abided by the rules. Her best friend is Teddy Remus Lupin, who was much as much of a cousin as Rose or Molly was. Teddy had no relatives whatsoever apart from his grandmother Andromeda Tonks. Teddy always visited Victoire's family at least three times a week and spent the other two nights over at the Potter's. He spent the summer holidays at the Burrow along with Victoire and the other Weasley and Potter children (who were all pretty young due to the fact that Victoire was only ten) and never complained once about having no family, because, well, the Weasleys were his family.

Victoire and Teddy had been best friends ever since she was five and Teddy was seven. Victoire still remembered their first meeting, of when she was building a sandcastle at the beach from where she lived when they were on a family holiday, and Teddy had came up to her and kicked her sandcastle down. Thus, sending Victoire into tears and then with Teddy helping her stand up, brushing the tears out of her eyes and kissing her cheek. When her parents saw this, they thought that it was _adorable_ and someone had mentioned the word _destined _and something about marriage after that.

Victoire couldn't care less. She never thought of anything as _adorable_. She never thought of anything as _pretty_. She never giggled like her little sister. She never exchanged comments about clothes like her mother. Victoire never did anything _girly _or _cute, _which she thought was oddly strange. Her mother would always argue with the way she always wore her hair up in the _silly high ponytail _instead of having it down and _brushed _and straight like hers or even Dominique's.

Victoire was pretty certain that she didn't even look like any of her aunts or uncles. For starters, she didn't have the famous Weasley red hair, or freckled face or even the pasty white skin. Her hair was long, silky and smooth, almost the colour of honey. She had inherited her father's eyes, a bright but soft Caribbean blue. Her skin was almost as if it was glowing, it out shined the sun's rays and seemed to stand out even in the darkest of rooms. Her teeth were a pearly white, dead straight and her smile brightened up everyone's day.

Teddy Lupin had told her on multiple occasions that she was beautiful. Victoire secretly wished that she had red hair, because she hated how everyone would always _stare _at her if she went out. Teddy stated that this was because she was just naturally pretty, and Victoire had blushed when he had told her this. Teddy hardly ever called anybody _beautiful _or _pretty _like he had done so with Victoire. Victoire's little sister Dominique liked to tease her about this, she liked to say how they were _destined _to get married one day.

Although Victoire tried her best to ignore everybody else, she still had Teddy—and that was enough for her.

"Victoire!" Dominique called from the front door. Victoire placed her book down on the kitchen table and headed over to where her sister was.

"What?" Victoire asked rather batty. Dominique rolled her big blue eyes and pointed at a figure standing in the doorway. Teddy.

"Teddy!" Victoire squealed, throwing her arms around his neck. Dominique giggled incoherently underneath her breath and closed the front door. Teddy wrapped his arms around Victoire's petite waist, pulling her in close for a hug. He could smell her shampoo.

"How are you? How was your summer?" Victoire interrogated him, as the two broke apart. Fleur Weasley walked down the stairs to see what all the commotion was about.

"Oh, Teddy darling. 'Ow lovely it ez to zee you!" Fleur exclaimed, embracing Teddy in a hug like Victoire had done, except in a more motherly way.

"Hello, Mrs Weasley. I hope you don't mind me dropping by to see your lovely daughter." Teddy winked at Victoire, who hid her giggle behind her hand. Fleur laughed her silvery laugh and pushed some hair back out of her eyes.

"Oh, please Teddy. Call me Fleur. Mrs Weasley makes me sound so old!" Fleur laughed. Teddy turned slightly red and nodded his head.

"Ok, Mrs Fleur Weasley." Fleur chuckled as Bill came wondering through the back door from where he was sitting in his seat outside.

"Hello there, Teddy." Bill greeted Teddy, slapping a hand on Teddy's bulky shoulders. Teddy felt his knees buckle under Mr Weasley's grip.

"Hello." Teddy said politely. Victoire rolled her eyes. She grabbed Teddy's hand and pulled him away upstairs to a small room where her and Dominique usually liked to play.

"Keep that door open, you two!" Bill shouted from the foot of the stairs. Victoire flushed a deep red and chanced a glance at Teddy, who was grinning his usual sly grin.

"Teddy!" Dominique charged at Teddy as soon as he entered the tiny playroom. Teddy was soon tackled to the ground by a laughing Dominique and a giddy five-year-old Louis.

"Hey there, champ. What are you doing?" Teddy knelt next to Louis, who had a set of Wizards' Chess open in front of him.

"Teddy, guess what day it is tomorrow? Guess! Guess!" Dominique bounced up and down on the balls of her heels, her hair falling out of her ponytail as she shook her head.

"Tuesday?" Teddy questioned. Dominique rolled her eyes and pointed at Victoire.

"No, it's your girlfriend's birthday tomorrow!" Dominique sang. Victoire flushed and wrapped a hand around Dominique's mouth to stop her from saying anything more. Teddy grinned sheepishly at Victoire while Victoire tried to avoid eye contact. Even baby Louis, who was still only five, seemed to understand what Dominique said, as he was laughing somewhat in a confused manner.

* * *

Victoire woke up early the next morning to the sounds of screaming from her younger siblings. Dominique jumped up on Victoire's bed while Louis began to cry because he wasn't big enough to climb up himself.

"Happy birthday!" Dominique sang, giving her big sister a huge hug as her parents entered her bedroom.

"Happy birthday, Victoire. Your father and I have something for you!" Fleur said. She was holding a magnificent chocolate cake with eleven candles sticking on top and pink and blue icing decorating the top. Dominique sighed at the sight of the cake and tried to dip her finger, but her mother swatted her hand away. Bill pulled out a letter from behind his back and handed it to Victoire.

She ripped it open and started to read.

_Dear Miss Weasley…_

* * *

**A/N: Hellooooo! I'm back! Yay! I decided to re-write my first version of Victory Is Ours because a lot of people were complaining about how I was missing/skipping chapters etc, but that was my first multi-chaptered fanfic and it was when my writing wasn't that great... So here's the new version! Please please please review telling me what you thought, and if you're a person who's read my other version and is reading my new one now you're awesome! I would really appreciate your feedback/thoughts, thanks so much! **


	2. Saying Goodbye

_Victoire has always been a secretive girl. She had always been well preserved, clean cut and always followed by the rules. So what happens when she starts to fall for her childhood best friend Teddy Lupin?_

* * *

_Victory Is Ours_

* * *

**Chapter 2: Saying Goodbye **

"I can't believe I'm finally going off to Hogwarts!" Victoire couldn't help but squeal, as she got ready on the morning of the First of September, which was a bright and sunny albeit windy day.

Fleur half-laughed, half-cried at this. "Oh my darling, I'm going to miss you so much!" she wailed and clutched onto Victoire before they left for King's Cross station in ten minutes.

Victoire's eyes widened and she mouthed _help me! _To Dom, who giggled and clutched Bill's hand tightly, ready to apparate out of Shell Cottage.

"It'll be okay," said Bill reassuringly, walking over to wrap an arm around his wife's shoulders. Fleur pulled out her handkerchief and blew her nose.

"Right. Are we all ready to go?" Bill asked, and everybody nodded. Fleur called for Louis to come down stairs, and appeared next to Victoire.

"Are you gonna miss me?" Victoire asked her little brother. Victoire put her arm around his shoulders.

"Come on Vic, we're going to be late!" said Fleur, who had stopped crying and took Dom and Louis' hands.

"See you at the station?" Fleur said, and gave Bill a quick kiss on the lips before apparating out of the house. All three children made vomiting noises behind their parents' backs and both Victoire and Dominique had their fingers pointing down their throats.

"That's enough, you two," said Fleur disapprovingly, though she found it highly amusing. "Come on…"

Fleur, Dominique and Louis disappeared with a small _pop, _which just left Bill and Victoire behind.

"Ready to go, kiddo?" Bill asked his daughter, and took her hand in his. Victoire nodded and held her trunk's handle tightly.

Victoire closed her eyes, clutching her father's hand tightly and braced herself. She kept her mind on one thing only: She was going to Hogwarts. Today!

* * *

They finally arrived at the station twenty minutes before the train was supposed to leave. Victoire opened her eyes and saw they were standing in a small alley across from Platforms Nine and Ten, so they couldn't be seen by the muggles. Her mother, brother and sister must already have disappeared onto the platform because she couldn't find them anywhere she looked.

"Dad, how exactly do we get onto the platform?" Victoire asked, curious to know where Platform 9 and ¾ could possibly be.

Bill winked at her, "you'll see." He led her over to the barrier between platforms nine and ten.

"Now, what we have to do is, run straight at the barrier to get to our platform." Bill instructed Victoire.

Victoire wrinkled her nose. "Run at the barrier? But it's made of bricks, dad."

Bill laughed. "Come on and I'll show you. We only have fifteen minutes left to get you on the train," he said, and guided Victoire and her trolley so it was in line with the barrier.

"Ready? Three, two, one…" Bill did a countdown and they broke into a heavy run. Victoire got a fright when they neared the barrier.

She closed her eyes to stop the oncoming view of the brick wall in front of her. She felt an odd sensation run down her spine and she opened her eyes.

Her fears were immediately forgotten as she took her first sight of Platform 9 and ¾. She couldn't believe a platform so small could hold so many different Wizard families.

"Victoire, do you have everything?" Bill asked his daughter as they walked around trying to find her mother and siblings.

Victoire nodded. "Dad…" she faltered.

Bill looked at his daughter with his eyebrow raised, "yes?"

"…What if…what if Hogwarts wasn't what I expected it to be? What if nobody likes me! Or worse…what if I'm not in Gryffindor?" Victoire asked, fidgeting with her clothes and not meeting her father's eyes as she spoke.

Bill bent down onto his knees so he was the same height as Victoire. "Looks like I'm going to have a little talk with your uncle Ron when I get home…" he chuckled. He then placed both hands on her shoulders.

"Listen kiddo, you'll be fine. Hogwarts is an amazing place and sure it'll be hard getting used to at first, but once you make some friends you'll feel like you never want to leave," he said.

Victoire smiled. "I'll miss you," she said, and wrapped her arms around her father's neck.

Bill returned the hug. "So will I, kiddo. So will I."

"There you two are! We've been looking all over for you!" Fleur appeared once they broke apart, with Dominique and Louis in tow behind her.

"Victoire darling, the train is about to leave! Give your father your trunk and get on board quickly!" Fleur said.

"Bye Victoire," said Dominique, giving her sister a hug before she could leave. Victoire hugged her back, and messed her hair up a little. Dominique hated it when people did that, and she stuck her tongue out at Victoire when she gave Louis a hug.

"Bye Louis, see you at Christmas!" Victoire told her brother, hugging him briefly before her mother dragged her away by the wrist and pushed her onto the train. As soon as she closed the door behind her, it began to move, and Fleur started crying again, while Victoire waved.

"Bye Vic, we'll see you at Christmas!" Bill called, and Victoire watched as he, her mother and Dominique waved madly before the train disappeared off around the corner.

"Now what…?" she whispered to herself.

* * *

**A/N: So this chapter was supposed to be more focussed on the family saying goodbye to Victoire, and the next chapter she'll be at Hogwarts. I hope you liked it and please review! **


End file.
